Baby: A Penny songfic
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Perry and Ginny break up, Perry ends up wanting her back. But can a Justin Beiber song save their relationship? contains Penny, PerryxGinny.


**KK, just in case some of you think Justin Beiber is real stupid and such, I don't think he is. I mean, I'm not a fan of him, but this is the only song I listen of his XD**

**So please, No flames or anything!**

Ginny growled as she entered the D.E.I building. She went to Vanessa's room, slammed the door closed, and screamed into a pillow

Perry growled. GOSH! Ginny was being so…so….._STUPID! _(Le gasp! *Whacks Perry with a stick* Perry: OW! Me: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!)

Caisy, Suzie's dog, came in the backyard "Hey Perry!" Perry growled "Leave me alone, Caisy" Caisy frowned, confused "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing" Perry sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Caisy smiled. Perry shook his head no. "You sure? I'd understand" Caisy said.

Perry sighed "Fine…me and Ginny…we..er..got mad at eachother..so we broke up"

Caisy gasped "Really?" Perry nodded. Caisy swallowed and said "Is there something you can do?" Perry nodded "I…really didn't want to break up with her….even though it's been 12 minutes..I want her back"

Caisy nodded. Then she smiled "I think I got a idea"

Morgan opened the door "Hello?" she looked and saw Perry with a CD in his hand. "Oh great" Morgan growled "What do YOU want?"  
"I need to talk to Ginny" Perry said. Morgan blinked like "O.O" she growled "I saw Ginny today. She looks upset. I don't think she wants to talk to ya" Perry sighed "Please, just let me talk to her" Morgan sighed with irritation. "Fine" she said.

She opened the door and let Perry in. Doofenshmirts gasped seeing Perry "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he shouted, "What are you doing here? I mean, Monobrow hasn't called me yet!" Perry sighed. Morgan growled and layed on the couch and fell asleep. Perry sighed "I'm gonna need you two to leave" He said. Morgan sighed "WHY!" "Because..this is for Ginny" Perry said. Morgan sighed "The things I do for love" she muttered. She pushed Doof and herself out the door and the two left.

Perry sighed. He knocked on Vanessa's door "Ginny?" "GO AWAY" Ginny growled from inside the door. Perry blinked. He then sighed. He turned on the stereo and put in the cd. It played. Perry went to a song in the CD. It started playing

Ginny growled as she leaned against the door. She raised a eyebrow

Perry swallowed, worried that Ginny wasn't gonna understand.

Ginny sighed "Perry?"

"Yeah?" Perry asked. "Turn it off" Ginny said. Perry was hesitant, but turned off the stereo. Vanessa's door opened and Ginny entered the room. Perry sighed and sat on the sofa. Ginny sat on the other side of the sofa and sighed, "So…..you really want me back?" she asked. Perry nodded. Ginny scooted closer to him, "I….I'm sorry for what happened earlier" she said.

Perry nodded "I am too" Ginny nodded. Perry hesitantly scooted next to her, "Well…can we start over?" he asked. Ginny sighed. Then she smiled "Sure" suddenly, she hugged him tightly. Perry smiled and hugged back.

Meanwhile, outside, Doof was real mad "OK! WHY did Perry the Platypus kick us out of our own home? NOW we have to live on the streets! IN THE ALLEYS IN A CARDBOARD BOXES!" he shouted. Megon went "O.O" she sighed. She looked and saw a closet. She opened it and saw a big Hammer. She snickered and looked at Doof…she reached in and pulled out a…football. She closed the door "Wonder why that hammer was in there" Megon thought in confusion.

She walked slowly at Doofenshmirts and whacked him with the football. He knocked out. "That was helpful!" Megon smiled. Perry and Ginny walked out of the room and went 'O.O" at the sight of Doof. "Is he…ok?" Ginny asked, worried. "Yeah..he was tired' Morgan said. Perry nodded. Ginny sighed and hugged him with a smile. Perry smiled and hugged her back.

Things were back to normal

**I had to erase the lyrics ^_^ So just look up the dang song on YT!**

**ANYWHO! I do not own P&F disney does, and I don't own Justin Beiber's song. I only own Ginny and Morgan**


End file.
